


Honeymoon amongust the stars

by fireinthered



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, haha Guardians Exos gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinthered/pseuds/fireinthered
Summary: This is my Guardian Centrix and his Exo husband Keith, aka me and my partners Destiyn oc
Relationships: Male Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny)





	Honeymoon amongust the stars

Centrix couldn’t contain his excitement after the ceremony was officially over, he was clinging to K-12’s every move. “We’re actually married! It only took…” Centrix glanced at their daughter, Piper, who was devouring her piece of cake. “Seventeen or eighteen years. But it finally happened!” Centrix jumped with excitement, almost pulling his husband's arm out of the socket. K-12 nodded, he was equally as excited about being married as well,but he was built differently and wasn’t about to scream his head off. 

Seeing they were alone, Queanu took this time to waste their time with questions. “So, happy couple; gonna go on your honeymoon in a few~ Do you guys even regularly have sex?” Queanu was genuinely curious. Out of everyone, these two were always busy with other things. It being Gambit or ominous standing staring at the Darkness, it kept them busy. 

Centrix never really minded Queanu’s questions so he answered before K-12 had the chance to shoo off the child. “Actually, we haven’t had sex since we found Piper.” Centrix sounded excited, and he was, he even went to soul for upgrades before for their special honeymoon. “Oh my god, that’s awful! I could never be celibate for that long.” Queanu looked like he was going to puke.

“Well, important things were happening.” K-12 crossed his arms, eyeing Sonya to come get her son. “Still, you guys should’ve had time in your ship or some-” Sonya’s hand gripped Queanu’s shoulder, shutting him up instantly. Sonya nodded at the newlyweds and led her son away, who’s entire attitude changed when she was around. 

Brahman without warning picked both the 12’s up and gave them a tight hug. “Congrats, you two! This has been a long time coming.” He put them down, C-12 almost falling over from being crushed in a hug. “Thank you, and thanks for coming. I’m glad our favorite grandpa could come.” C-12 did, as everyone else, saw Brahman as a grandpa. 

After more meet and greets with the family, K-12 and Centrix were both equally getting impatient, they wanted to leave. As they were talking to different people, they kept glancing at one another to say something to get them out. Ada’s patience was always thin when guardians were around, and for them to loiter around for nearly two hours made her want to blow. 

“Alright, this wedding is over. I need to get back to work.” Ada, though fairly short, was quite intimidating. Centrix quickly made his way to his husband, so they could leave; finally. “Thank you for coming to our wedding, we love all of you! Bye Piper, we’ll be back soon!” Exactly when Centrix finished, they tranmatted to K-12’s ship. 

“They were horny, weren’t they?” Mercurius spoke for once in a joking tone. “Well, they better be! I didn’t spend my sweet time giving K-12 a bigger dick and Centrix a better ass for nothing!” Soul didn’t care that she just totally spilled their secret arguments, they were just body parts. Now only if they showed up for check ups and not just personal favors. “I did not need to hear that about my dads.” Piper felt herself just get even more exhausted from that information. 

As soon as the happy couple spawned on the ship, K-12 immediately grabbed his husband to kiss him again, but more passionately than at the wedding. Centrix could feel their spark kiss more intensely, he was about to swoon just from that alone. “I love you…” Centrix jumped into Keith’s arms, his small frame making him not as heavy as the usual exo. “I love you too.” Keith carried Centrix to his bed quarters on his ship, the mood was perfectly set. Red candles, rose petals everywhere covering the bed as well as low ominent Jazz. 

Centrix was blown away by the preparation. “You did all of this?” Keith nodded. “This is going to be a special night.” Keith set Centrix down, they both had to prepare themselves for the events set to come. Keith walked to the bathroom, to get ready. Leaving Centrix in the bedroom. Centrix took this time to undress himself in front of the mirror as well to double check his body didn’t have any Radioloria dripping or showing through him. Luckily, he didn’t see anything. 

Oh no.

Looking at himself once more in the mirror, he realized he had left his own dick on his ship. Summoning Travis, he whispered. “Travis, could you get my penis? It’s on the nightstand?” Travis squinted with his one eye. He did not want to do that or touch that, but it was a special day for Centrix. He cursed to himself transmatting to the ship quickly, set to return before Keith was out of the bathroom. 

In the bathroom, Keith had asked Soul for some much needed upgrades. His old equipment was a fine, still working and not a bad size. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t upgrade himself. Putting on his newer equipment, right out of the box from Soul, he was going to give Centrix the night of his life,and many more. 

Walking back into the bedroom, Keith walked in on the comical scene of Travis hover holding Centrix’s penis for him to quickly attach it to himself. Travis saw the tiniest glimpse of Keith naked and took upon himself to despawn as quick as possible. He did not want to see what was about to happen. 

Centrix let out an awkward laugh, standing up straight. “I forgot to bring it, I had to ask Travis to get it for me…” Keith thought this was absolutely hilarious but he wasn’t going to laugh at him, that would ruin the mood. “It’s fine, come here.” Centrix walked into Keith’s arms, which allowed them to kiss again. The buzz feeling they both felt when they kissed made them not want to stop, but they had to, to move on to better feeling things. 

Centrix looked down, expecting to see Keith’s original dick he had gotten used to, and felt himself skip a beat seeing what was in between Keith’s legs. “Y-You got a new one?” Centrix tried to sound calm, but it was majorly failing. Keith nodded. “Felt like moving up a few sizes would be a good surprise for you.” Keith stroked himself a few times, getting himself hard to show off the size better. 

Centrix could feel himself growing hotter. Keith was so big, he had gotten augments as well, so he was physically practically a virgin now. Was that really going to fit? “I got an upgrade too, for tonight… I got a newer...Butt.” Centrix couldn’t help but be awkward now, he couldn’t stop staring at Keith’s bigger dick. “You did?” Keith took charge of the situation and snaked his hand around to Centrix’s ass. “Excited to try it out.” Keith kissed Centrix multiple times in small kisses. 

“Could you warm me up, I haven’t done anything since…” Centrix remembered his one night stand with Drifter, but quickly dismissed it. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” Keith led Centrix to the bed and gently laid him down while he crawled on top. Grabbing the set out lube, made for Exo bodies, Keith poured a generous amount onto his two fingers. Centrix spread his legs, looking up at Keith. Keith let out a sound that could be associated with a smirk. “You want me that badly? I didn’t have to ask you to move your legs.” Centrix felt himself heat up. “I-I was just trying to help..” Centrix knew he was just teasing, but it still made him flustered. 

Keith rubbed his fingers against Centrix’s hole moments before pushing his two fingers in slowly to his knuckles. Centrix’s iris’ dilated with a mixture of pleasure as well as pain. Was he really that tight two fingers stung? “Feeling good?” Keith rotated his fingers inside of Centrix, making him let out the first small moan of the night. Centrix nodded at Keith. “I feel really sensitive… I really like it.” 

To Keith’s own indulgence, he knew he needed to stretch out Centrix for his new size. He began to scissor his fingers repeatedly, minding Centrix small winces and gasps. “Soul made you really tight, huh? Gotta stretch you back out.” Centrix oddly really liked the pain he was feeling being stretched, it was actually turning him on more. 

“Keith...Don’t worry about warming me up, just put it in.” Centrix's voice was nearly too quiet for Keith to hear, but he heard. “Are you sure?” Keith didn’t mind getting right to it, but he didn’t want to hurt Centrix. “I’m sure I can handle it.” He nodded for self-assurance. Keith pulled out his fingers, and raised Centrix’s legs over his own shoulders to get a clear view of Centrix’s hole. 

“You’re looking at it?” Centrix felt embarrassed, seeing Keith look down there. “Getting a look at it before it’s gaping.” Keith was teasing, but Centrix felt a wave of pleasure go through him. “I…” Centrix didn’t know how to respond. Keith let out a low laugh as he reached to get more lube for them. Keith poured another generous amount of lube on himself and pumped himself a few times to get the entire shaft covered. Keith placed his tip on Centrix’s hole. “You sure about this?” Keith knew sometimes his husband wasn’t the brightest in decision making, so he was giving him a second chance to back out before he started and wasn’t going to stop. Centrix nodded as a response, looking up at Keith. 

Keith loved the innocent way Centrix looked at him, he could feel his inner lust growing by the second. To test the waters, he slowly slid his tip in and waited for Centrix to adjust to the new size. Centrix let out a gasp, grasping the rose petal-covered sheets on the bed. From the top alone, Centrix had also gotten himself hard as well. “Keep going…” Centrix knew that unprepped it was going to hurt, but he was kinda looking forward to it honestly. 

Keith didn’t say a word as he continued to push into his husband slowly, amidst Centrix’s winces and gasps. Halfway in, a shock made Keith jump as he wasn’t expecting it. “I was just shocked.” Keith didn’t pull out just yet, he just wasn’t expecting it. But he knew Centrix as a Vex and couldn’t help it. Centrix was focusing on breathing, being already stretched so wide it had winded him. But at the same time it also felt amazing. 

“Please keep going, I’ll try to minimize how much I shock.” Centrix honestly couldn’t help his Radioloria, but also didn’t want Keith to stop as they had barely begun. Keith nodded and slowly continued to push into till he hilted himself in Centrix. Here and there he did feel shocks but they were mild enough not to cause any pain. Keith had to contain himself not to just start pounding away right then and there, even though his brain was screaming at him to do so.

Centrix took a small moment to adjust completely to the enlarged size that was in him. “T-This is definitely the largest I’ve ever taken…” Centrix could barely speak without a moan interfering. Keith was pressed right up against his prostate, pressing it in-he was so wide. “I’m ready for you to s-start..” Centrix felt like he was already about to cum right then and there, glancing down at himself, he was surprised to see that he had already cum on his own chest. “W-When did I?” 

“When I was halfway in, you really missed sex that much?” Keith couldn’t help but tease again. “If I knew you were this horny, I could’ve fucked you on Luna if you came by.” He knew when he was on Luna he was far too gone to probably be even into sex, but it is an intriguing thought, the two of them, joined together while the Darkness just watched on. 

Centrix dimmed his irises and looked away in embarrassment. Keith took this moment to start fully thrusting into his newlywed husband at a decent pace. Centrix clinged to the sheets as he moaned. Keith increased his speed, and got closer to Centrix’s face. It turned him on seeing and hearing his husband’s pleasure he was receiving from him. Centrix was a very vocal person when he was overstimulated. “Keith! I love you! Please-Yes!” Centrix couldn’t even make coherent sentences as he came once again all over his chest. 

Keith’s deep, breathy moans near Centrix’s face only made their intimacy more intimate between the two of them, lost in their own world. Keith could feel himself close to an orgasm as well, and at this point the slight shocks here and there were only increasing his pleasure. Holding in his orgasm, Keith grabbed his throwing knife on the table and pointed the side of it against Centrix’s neck. Centrix knew at some point he was going to grab one of his knives. He wasn’t scared of the knives, they actually added to the lust and adrenaline. 

As Keith felt his orgasm at the tip, he began to pound harder making the sounds echo throughout his ship. Centrix was equally as loud, having his prostate pummeled literally at this point. Keith started to trace Centrix’s body with his knife on chest, the slightly metallic sound was a nice background from their moans.  
On orgasm, Keith thrust one final time, thrusting deep and hard enough to entirely scoot Centrix up a few inches on the bed. He stayed hilted as he orgasmed, breathing heavily. Feeling each pump of his cum run through him into Centrix gave him a feeling of power, as well as a feeling of Centrix being officially his. 

Centrix was practically dazed at this point as he worked to regain his own breath. Nearly nineteen years without sex made this one of their best times. Keith kissed all over Centrix’s face, as they took a miniature break, and still hilted. This night was far from over, both of them still had multiple rounds left in them. 

“Should I tell them their coms are still on?” Ivan was helping his mom clean up from the party, along with Brahman and a few others who stayed. “Wha-” Brahman didn’t even finish his sentence before he turned off his son's coms. He didn’t want to ask how much he heard, either way, he was so disappointed Ivan had just now said something.


End file.
